


[底特律變人│艾倫蓋] 那就是跟你同學打砲會發生的事情

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律變人│艾倫蓋] 那就是跟你同學打砲會發生的事情

[底特律][艾倫蓋][R18]那就是跟你同學打砲會發生的事情

首先說明：美國警察制度並非來自警校教育，如台灣日本就是典型的警校教育，大學的警察行政學系只是單純的學習，想要取得警察資格一樣要到公立的警察訓練中心受訓4-8個月，所有警察結訓後一律由基層員警做起。

 

 

極少人知道，特警隊隊長艾迪艾倫跟刑事組的蓋文李德是同學。

艾倫比李德大了五歲，風範也完全不同，升遷速度更是後者難望其項背的快，但他們確實是同一屆韋恩郡州立警察學校受訓出來的，不同的是艾倫已經先從韋恩郡州立大學警政學系畢業，而李德則是高中畢業後在社會上摸爬滾打一陣子之後決定成為警察。

通常受訓的時候這兩種人會自然而然的分成兩個集團，各自有其中心人物，他們那屆警察學系畢業的被戲稱為公子哥，而非相關科系的則被稱為野人。

艾倫是那屆公子哥們的中心，而李德呢？抱歉，他哪邊不是，他嘴太壞，個性太差，屬性上應該算是野人集團的，不過事實上他是個獨行俠，他看不慣公子哥也看不起野人，他是來受訓成為警察的，而不是來交朋友的。

照道理說他們不會熟，但偏偏艾倫和李德同個寢室，李德嘲笑每天讀書到半夜的艾倫，嘲笑大學公子哥們的形象，他質疑艾倫是不是被犯人嚇一嚇就會孬到閃尿，或是隨隨便便就被撂倒，艾倫從來不理李德的嘴砲，但他在第一堂綜合格鬥術自由對練時把李德摔得頭昏腦脹，更在第一次體能測驗時所有項目都海放李德十條街。

但事情沒這樣結束，李德開始針對艾倫的外表找事。李德自己長得不差，就是帶著點市儈氣，眉宇間有些奸巧的味道，這種類型的警察往往會進刑事隊，刑事隊需要的不是看起來溫良恭儉讓的人民保姆，而是能跟兇惡嫌犯到雞鳴狗盜之徒都能交往談話的有牌流氓

但艾倫則像是嚴肅的菁英官僚，雙頰削瘦有如鷹隼，雙眼銳利有神，和抬著下巴用鼻孔看人的李德不同，艾倫用眼神就能讓人退後三步。這種類型不適合當基層員警，但如果能力夠強，甚至有可能申請進入聯邦調查局。

李德嘲笑艾倫的生活習慣，嘲笑他桌上那瓶每天都會噴上一點的古龍水，每天都剃得乾乾淨淨的鬍子，一絲不苟的髮型，他在寢室裡頭叫艾倫娘砲，對他大開黃色笑話，他似乎用盡了所有力量在惹艾倫生氣，但艾倫所做的往往就是在所有能對練的課程上痛揍李德一頓，對他說的話整天不超過三句。

終於有一天艾倫忍不住一把關上李德背上包包準備回家而拉開的門，將他禁錮在自己與門板之間，因為他的抽屜不知為何跑進了一隻老鼠，他的儲糧士力架巧克力全都被咬爛，而艾倫一向重視他個人區域的清潔，更重要的是，抽屜密閉的程度根本不可能有老鼠偷跑進去，絕對是人為的。

「你他媽的到底想怎樣，蓋文•李德？」

艾倫並不是個不說髒話的人，但他不對李德說髒話，他不想被這種不成熟的小鬼挑釁，高中畢業沒多久的二十二歲小混蛋不知天高地厚，揍個幾頓也該乖了，沒想到這混蛋越挫越勇，彷彿不讓艾倫生氣不甘心似的。

 

「你生氣了是嗎？公子哥兒？學員第一名，大學畢業的高材生，被我這個不怎樣的邊緣人惹火了嗎？」蓋文無視於身高比他高的艾倫近距離壓迫下帶給他的壓力，他刻薄的嘴角勾起大大的笑容，但笑意卻沒傳到眼睛裡。

「你......」艾倫皺起眉頭，李德的反應在他預料之中，他刻意惹火艾倫的舉動明顯到不能再明顯，問題是「為什麼」。「想退訓你可以自己滾出去，我不打算陪你玩幼稚的遊戲，我話說在前頭，只要再惹我一次，下次搏擊練習你就要有跟你的脊椎說再見的覺悟。」

「然後賠上你光明燦爛的未來？得了吧艾迪艾倫，你的成績頂尖，你不會冒著背一條過失傷人的危險在身上的，即使是訓練疏失也一樣，那會給你漂亮的成績單抹上一點汙漬，像我這樣的汙漬。」李德咯咯的笑著，把背在背上的包包往地上一扔。「你們這群公子哥看不起我，你尤其是，你居高臨下看著我們這群普通人，好像隨隨便便就能把我們操翻，而你沒做只是因為你甚至不屑動手，我說的對嗎？艾倫？」

李德的手指戳著艾倫的胸口，艾倫述的將之拍開，他似乎隱約抓到了這個人老是惹自己生氣的原因，心理學上也不是說不通，但問題來了，第一、這混蛋雖然幼稚，但可能幼稚到跟個小學生一樣嗎？第二、假設他真的就是個幼稚的小學生，那自己該怎麼陪他玩下去？艾倫的目標很簡單，通過訓練，成為優秀的警員，進入特警隊，未來申請進入FBI或CIA，他並不是甚麼公子哥，而是公務員父母胼手胝足養大的好人家小孩，他的目的就是讓父母放心，同時也達成自己當警員的願望，而這混蛋這樣鬧下去就算不會影響到他結訓，也絕對足以讓他不好過。

幾個念頭在艾倫的腦中閃過，最後他歪了歪嘴角，勾起了宛如猛禽般凶狠的笑。

「所以你惹我，是希望我操你嗎？蓋文李德？」艾倫往前進了一部，揪著李德的衣領，將大腿卡進對方的跨部，貼在他大腿上的部分又熱又沉，那一瞬間，他感受到了李德不由自主地顫抖，他的眼神、他的笑容，傳達出病態的興奮。

「所以確實是這樣，Gay文。」艾倫刻意加強了Gay部分的咬字，得到的是一個近乎抽搐的笑容。

「你太高估自己了，艾迪艾倫。」

「是嗎？」艾倫放開李德的衣領退開，後者裝模作樣的整著衣服，似乎還想要開口辯解些甚麼，但艾倫決定不給他機會。「跪下。」

「甚麼......？」

「如果這確實是你想要的，現在就跪下，如果我誤會了，你根本不想要，那麼從今天開始就別惹我，不然我絕對會讓你沒辦法繼續訓練，你可能會訝異於我這個優等生有多少手段。」艾倫又退開一步，給予李德更多的空間，對方瞪著他，雙拳緊握到開始泛白，最後，他舔了舔乾裂的嘴唇，緩緩的，跪了下來。

他抬著頭，蒼白的純勾著僵硬的笑，那完全不討好，甚至可以說是讓人倒胃口，但對艾倫來說，卻是讓他鬆了一口氣的姿勢。

他賭對了。

「你想要甚麼，直接說出來。」艾倫往後退到書桌邊，一雙墨色的眼睛直勾勾的望著李德，沒有調笑、沒有嘲諷，他認真的對待對方，也希望對方認真以待。

「我想要吸你的屌，我想要你操我屁股，高材生。」李德的嘴再次咧開了一個扭曲的笑。「你願意把你高貴的屌塞進我低賤的嘴裡嗎？艾倫。」

「如果你真的想要，就自己過來拿。」艾倫哼了一聲，將腰帶解開，拉下褲拉鍊。

李德看著他，或說看著他的褲襠，膝行到艾倫面前，伸出手，把艾倫一點反應都沒有的小兄弟從褲襠解放出來。

他用右手鬆鬆的套弄了一下，然後舔上了那尚未勃起的陽具，李德濕潤而靈巧的舌尖舔舐著頂部，然後往下劃過繫帶，含住陽具下方沉重的囊袋，艾倫因此倒吸了一口氣。

查覺到艾倫反應的李德從喉嚨透出了笑意，他抬頭望著依舊緊皺著眉頭不肯放鬆的艾倫，由囊袋與陽具的交接處落下舌尖，然後緩慢的、確實的往上滑，唾液在逐漸挺立的老二上畫出一抹濕漬，艾倫期待著在終點的地方他可以得到一個溫暖的口腔，但李德卻只是用舌尖掃過鈴口，然後繼續用舌頭描繪著他陽具上的血筋。

『他在玩我，他想要我求他。』升騰的慾望讓艾倫體會到這個事實，這個小混蛋希望艾倫的自制出現裂痕，而呈現的方式可能是艾倫揪著他的頭髮直接操他的嘴，或是請求李德把那個脹痛的陰莖放進他嘴巴裏頭。

但艾倫哪一個都不打算選，他抓著書桌的邊緣，咬牙忍著慾望，忍著那搔不到癢處的手淫和舔舐，這場比賽在李德從旁邊他自己的書桌抽屜拿出潤滑劑時開始白熱化，他跪在艾倫面前，卻成為局勢的掌控者，他用了大量的潤滑劑弄髒艾倫的褲子，把他的老二到陰囊都弄得濕淋淋的，他用雙手抽送著、套弄著，讓艾倫的老二硬到史上未有的程度，他沒辦法控制自己往前戳刺的衝動，而每一下挺動都會引來李德的輕笑，以及落在發紅又滴著汁液頂部的一吻，彷彿在獎勵他對慾望的誠實。

沉重的呼吸和濕潤的水聲在狹小的寢室交融，李德完全掌握了艾倫的弱點(各種意義上的)，巧妙的將之撩撥到頂點又放手，他甚至沒有做出任何去掐他讓他不能射精的舉動，他只是在該停下的時候停下，然後親吻艾倫的大腿，接著再回到他的老二上。

這簡直是折磨。

「你不是想要我把老二放你嘴裡嗎，李德？」終於艾倫受不了了，他的腦袋被射精的慾望盤旋，但偏偏就是差著那麼一點無法攀上顛峰，他的陰莖紅到發紫，已經不知道硬了多久，前液跟潤滑劑混再一起卻無法射精，他想操李德的嘴，卻又不想認輸。

「你應該更客氣點，聰明的混蛋。」李德的嘴已經不像剛才那樣蒼白，而是閃著濕潤的紅光，他掏出了自己的老二一邊幫自己手淫，近乎奸巧的笑容傳達出他打算繼續玩下去的意志，他想讓艾倫屈服，而艾倫不打算讓他得逞。

「是你求我的，賤貨。」艾倫低聲說道，他抬起了腳，將鞋底踏在李德的老二上。「你一邊舔著我一邊硬了，是怕把我含進去你就射了嗎？」

「你該聽聽你說髒話的聲音有多辣。」李德似乎對艾倫踐踏他男性尊嚴的動作毫無芥蒂，甚至可以說是很喜歡，他張大了嘴，向艾倫展示他的舌頭和口腔，然後將他紅得發紫的老二含了進去。

艾倫用盡所有的自控才讓自己沒有當場射精。

瞬間步驟加快了，李德近乎粗暴的吞吐著那火熱的硬塊，貪婪的吞吃艾倫的老二，他的臉頰因為換著角度戳刺而脹起，時不時還給艾倫一個深喉，艾倫閉著眼睛享受著，沉重的喘息與李德刻意弄出的淫浪聲響重疊，李德甚至脫下了艾倫的鞋子，讓那雙踏在自己老二上的腳用更柔軟的方式直接接觸，他抓著艾倫的腳，蹭著他穿著襪子的腳挺動，這一切終於邁向了巔峰，艾倫咬著牙發出壓抑的呻吟，而李德吐出了他的老二，讓白濁的體液射到他臉上，同時，自己的慾望也徹底的弄髒了艾倫的襪子。

「味道很重，優等生，你很久沒洩了對吧？」李德歪著嘴角，精液從他的鼻梁往下滑，射出的數量連艾倫自己都有點驚訝，這確實是有點......比以往多了，而李德還用手套弄著，把剩下的精液都擠出來，然後用舌頭幫他舔的乾乾淨淨。

「不關你的事情。」艾倫將腳收了回來，而那黏膩的感覺讓他覺得脊背竄起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，他得去洗個澡才能離開。

「嗯哼，以後可能會有點關係，因為我還想讓你操我的屁股，下次我會先準備好。」李德近乎俏皮地親吻了艾倫濕潤的龜頭，然後將它好好地塞回艾倫的褲襠去，甚至拍了兩下。「你會知道我的屁股比嘴更讚。」

「......我拭目以待。」艾倫平息著呼吸，說出了有那麼點像是客套的話，而李德則是俏皮的眨了眨眼。

 

==

 

後來事情有那麼點水到渠成。

他們成了砲友，而艾倫多少存在著自己的底限一直不斷往後退的自覺。

一開始他看到蓋文的裸體和老二就軟，所以得兩人都穿著衣服，艾倫從後頭操他，蓋文還要自己打出來，但時間久了，他們兩人打砲時穿的衣服越來越少，體位的變化也跟著多了起來。

艾倫還記得自己終於想發揮一點互助精神，幫對方打出來的時候，蓋文那帶著點得意的欠揍神情。

握住男人的老二並沒有像他想像中的那樣噁心，或許也可能是因為艾倫沒有自己想像中的直，他學著蓋文第一次幫他手淫的手法弄他，配合著自己操他的韻律把蓋文弄到嘴巴除了浪叫之外什麼都喊不出來。

到後來他甚至綁著蓋文的手，變著花樣操到他又哭又叫到叫不出來，老二紅通通的直流水，穴裡頭被他的陽具塞的滿滿當當，硬生生的直接把他操到射出來。

當時那個小他五歲的男人全身顫抖著趴在床上，雙手被銬在床頭，從頸部、肩胛到腰部的谷豁形成美麗的線條，而那兩片結實又彈性的臀肉中間的孔穴被他操的合不攏，隨著蓋文的呼吸一開一合，如果艾倫射在裡面的話，想必會流出來吧？

不過他們一直謹守著安全性愛，艾倫戴著套操他，不過這不妨礙艾倫用手指談入那被他蹂躪的紅腫的入口，感受那又濕又熱的括約肌包圍他手指的感覺，然後進一步的用擅長射擊、格鬥的粗壯手指玩弄蓋文的後穴。

「別鬧了……我累了……」蓋文沙啞的聲音慵懶的吐出拒絕的言語，但艾倫並沒有理會，他繼續伸入第二根手指，按著平常擴張的方式指姦他，才剛經歷絕頂高潮的蓋文敏感的要死，肌肉整個緊繃了起來，他想要爬起來逃開，艾倫卻坐在他大腿上壓制他，把放一旁的潤滑劑又倒了更多上去，手指抽插得咕啾作響。

「操你的，停下、艾倫，我沒辦法……」蓋文的聲音因為艾倫惡意的碾壓而化為高亢的呻吟，才剛被操開的菊穴簡單的容納了三根手指，艾倫自己也還硬不起來，他當然知道蓋文會很難過，但他就是想要他難過。

這男人用他自己的方法把艾倫對男人的喜好給開發出來了，他得為此負責。

「你當然可以。」艾倫笑了笑，用手指再次的把蓋文弄出了前列腺高潮。

那天蓋文高潮了三次，射了兩次，沒有尿在床上只不過是因為艾倫大發慈悲在他叫著說自己要尿出來的時候終於肯放自己下床。

 

後來蓋文也只躲了他一個禮拜就來問他忍的難不難過了。

 

這個關係隨著他們結訓中止，艾倫身為榜首能夠選填志願的分局，他直接申請加入特警隊，馬上就要再次面臨另一個長達半年的特種訓練，而蓋文混了個不上不下的成績，被分發到缺人的分局。

拿到結訓證書的那天他們沒打砲，蓋文對他說「感謝你讓我渡過愉快的訓期。」，艾倫回答「你也是。」，他們分離的方式就像普通的同學，但艾倫多少覺得心裡空了一塊，只能說人果然還是多少會操出感情的。

本來事情大概也就這樣了，不過這個圈子就這麼小，三年後他們因為一個紅冰掃蕩行動再次碰上，當時的蓋文已經是小有名氣(各方面)的新銳刑警，而艾倫則是特警隊備受期待的新人。

發現老同學、前砲友的當下實在是非常尷尬，這就是小圈子裡頭的不該搞上同學的原因，你們永遠可能因為任務、受訓或是什麼原因又碰在一起，然後你會想起當年的事情，而這對於某些需要專心的工作可不太好。

不過還好他們當時都只是聽人命令行動的卒子，所以在任務結束後蓋文邀請艾倫到警車上敘敘舊他也就跟隊長報備之後去了，然後脫了褲子像是兩隻兔子一樣交尾。

「操，我想念你的老二，艾倫。」當艾倫戴好套子操進去的時候蓋文從肺部的深處嘆息著，而艾倫則咬緊了牙關努力挺進因為潤滑不夠又緊又窄的穴道。

「我也想念你的屁股。」艾倫簡單的打過招呼，然後開始埋頭苦幹。

蓋文雙腳環著艾倫的腰，兩個一米七以上的大男人窩在警車裡頭車震，因為攻堅行動而滿身大汗，腎上腺素和睪固酮的化和作用讓艾倫硬的要命，他的挺進又小又精準，把蓋文操的滿口髒話加呻吟，艾倫不懷疑外頭如果有人的話絕對會發現警車的動靜，然後他們就要準備上媒體，這個念頭跟「操哭這個賤貨」混在一起，他理智的某個角落知道自己在幹蠢事，但又覺得幹蓋文是好事。

三年前他從異性戀被開發成雙性戀，這完全無助於他預劃的人生軌跡，會對著男人的屁股硬這件事情對於一個全都是男人的職場來說是人際關係的致命傷，一個對同志友善的人不見得能用平常的態度對待你身邊的同或雙，艾倫對此困擾一陣子之後好不容易又把自己的性取向蹺蹺板給拉回來，但這時候居然他馬的又看見他。

他應該做一個擁有足夠自控和自律的人拒絕這個男人的誘惑，不應該再想著要去操男人屁股，這人甚至還沒洗澡呢，但艾倫卻貼著蓋文汗濕的衣服像隻狗一樣的幹他，空間還窄小的要死。

蓋文的嘴就這麼貼著他的耳朵呻吟跟痛罵，他咬住對方的舌頭阻止他再出聲下去引人注意，最後懲罰似的咬噬變成濕漉漉的舌吻，他射在套子裡頭的時候蓋文同時射在他手裡，艾倫用力的擼著蓋文的陰莖逼他射出所有的精液，值到呻吟轉為痛呼，蓋文開始踢他為止。

「操！你也比當年凶太多了吧！」蓋文喘著粗氣想推開艾倫，但狹小的警車容不下這個動作，他們仍舊貼著彼此，然後汗水和精液在他們的衣服上糊成一團。

「環境問題。」艾倫言簡意賅，困難的拉上自己的褲子，而蓋文低下頭看著他的褲襠，又勾起了那略帶奸巧的笑。

「所以……沒有固砲？」蓋文伸手將艾倫打結扔在一旁的保險套用手指拎起來晃了晃。

「……沒空。」艾倫瞪了他一眼，困難的打開車門退了下去，而蓋文沒有拉上褲子，而是撐起了上身對艾倫眨了眨眼。

「真巧，我也是。」

END

日蓋的好處是…他…感覺就是個......bitch


End file.
